Barbara Devereaux
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = chief science officer | stationed = | rank = lieutenant commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = Iwan (son), Diandra (daughter) | mother = (given name unrevealed) (née Berenbaum) Devereaux | father = Robert Devereaux | siblings = Jules Devereaux, Étienne Devereaux, Marie Devereaux | relatives = Barbara DeSantos (ancestor), Jeanette Devereaux (third cousin), Alicia Devereaux (second cousin), Toni Durand (first cousin once removed), Lamar Carville (second cousin twice removed) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Bobbie Phillips | image2 = | caption2 = }} Barbara Devereaux was a science officer on active duty in the 23rd century. Devereaux was born in the New Paris colony in the Omega Aurigae system. While the colony's members were known for their achievements in art, literature and music, Barbara herself gravitated towards the sciences, in particular astrophysics. She was inspired to join Starfleet at a young age and realized that many of her personal heroes were people who strove for a balance of body, mind and spirit. Devereaux's high-school varsity letters were in gymnastics and martial arts. As well, Devereaux studied different Earth faiths (her mother was Jewish and her father an agnostic) and ultimately decided to be a Foundationist. At Starfleet Academy, Devereaux went on one date with Gary Mitchell and concluded he was just a charming bad boy, of which she'd had enough in her secondary school days. Mitchell discovered that Devereaux seemed to be immune to his nascent esper abilities, which intrigued him all the more. His interest waned when, in a martial-arts class, she "accidentally" broke his hand. One of Devereaux's classmates at the Academy was Spock. They were both students of Charles Gray in a seminar in astrophysics. Inspired by some conversations with Spock, after graduation from the Academy, she deferred a ship assignment to study trans-temporal physics with Dr. Georges Mordreaux at the University of Makropyrios. By the mid-2260s, Devereaux was a lieutenant commander and chief science officer on the [[USS Avenger (NCC-1860)|USS Avenger]], during Melissa Sturdevant's time as commanding officer. When the ship assisted and evacuated survivors of the attempted coup d'état of Yogyakarta Baru, she considered adopting one or two of the children who had been orphaned, but decided that it would not be fair to any child unless she had a station or planetside assignment. ( / : Time, See What's Become of Me) A plague struck Devereaux's home colony of New Paris in 2267. ( ) Federation ships, including the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], were sent to deliver medicines, but thousands died. Among the dead were Barbara's brother Étienne, his wife and children. In 2269, Devereaux requested and received a transfer to Starbase 7 as a science officer. After some time, she adopted two of the Yogyakarta Baru orphans, a boy (Iwan) and a girl (Diandra) who were siblings. She raised them as Foundationists, though she had also considered converting to Islam and raising them in the faith of their deceased parents. As the children grew older, each explored different faiths as their mother had, years before. Iwan, a budding novelist and linguist, decided to convert to Islam, but Diandra stayed with Foundationism. At some point in the 2280s, Devereaux and her children moved to Earth, where she taught at Starfleet Academy. Diandra herself applied to the Academy and was accepted as part of the class of 2286. She was one of many midshipmen pressed into service during the Whalesong Crisis. ( ) In January 2290, Barbara, Iwan and Diandra attended the memorial service for Melissa Sturdevant, who had died of Sakuro's disease. (Time, See What's Become of Me) Additional Barbara Devereaux was proud of her heritage and claimed descent from members of the Maquis, the French Resistance movement during World War II, and from French Huguenots in the United States of America. Category:USS Avenger (NCC-1860) personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)